Kabuto Yakushi
Allgemeines Kabuto Yakushi (Kabuto=Helm, Yakushi=Kurzform für buddhistischen Heilgott) ist der einzige Assistent von Orochimaru, dem dieser vertrauen kann. Kabuto hat zwar den offiziellen Rang eines Genin, ist aber in Wirklichkeit so stark wie ein Jounin und kann auch mit Kakashi mithalten. Er konnte sogar Tsunade in Bedrängnis bringen. Ursprünglich kommt Kabuto aus Konoha, ist jetzt aber ein Nuke-Nin der sich Orochimaru und somit Otogakure angeschlossen hat. Charakter Seine Loyalität ist der Grundstein seines Charakters, dennoch wusste selbst Orochimaru lange nicht genau, ob diese Treue ihm gegenüber nur geschauspielert sei. Er kann sehr freundlich sein, ist aber hinterhältig, skrupellos und niederträchtig wie kein anderer. Kabuto weiß außerdem ganz genau, was man sagen muss, um bestimmte Reaktionen von Personen hevorzurufen. Er kann die Schwächen seiner Feinde analysieren und diese gegen sie verwenden, um so seine Vorteile daraus zu ziehen. Seine Intellegenz muss sehr hoch sein, da er viele seiner Schachzüge im vorraus plant, dennoch neigt auch Kabuto dazu manche seiner Gegner zu unterschätzen, was ihm schonmal eine Niederlage einbringt, bei der er dann aber noch rechtzeitig den Rückzug antreten kann. Vergangenheit Vor Jahren hat eine Schlacht stattgefunden. In den Nachwirkungen wurde ein junges Kind vom Feind von einem Konoha-Jonin (Medizin-Ninja) gefunden. Der Ninja hat den Jungen angenommen, hat ihn als seinen Sohn behandelt und ihm medizinische Jutsus beigebracht. Dieser Junge würde wachsen und einen unauffälligen Beruf erlernen, der von der Akademie promoviert. Dieser Junge war Kabuto. Kabuto war auch bei Akatsuki als Spion und Untergebener von Sasori tätig. Allerdings nicht freiwillig, denn er wurde durch eine Verstandskontrolle dazu gezwungen. Orochimaru entfernte diese Kontrolle, weshalb Kabuto Sasori und Akatsuki verriet. Danach entschloss er sich, Orochimaru zu dienen. Kabutos Missionen Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|200px|thumb|Kabuto und sein Team left|150px|thumb|Kabuto hilft [[Team 7]] Beim ersten Auftreten in der Serie tut er so, als wäre er auf Narutos Seite, klärte sogar die Konoha-Genin über die Stärken einzelner Teilnehmer, an der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung auf. Dort wird er auch von dem Team um Dosu attackiert, da er sich abfällig über Otogakure äußert. Dies sagt er allerdings nur, damit er in seiner Rolle als Spion weiter unfällig bleiben kannt. Er offenbart sich etwas später Naruto gegenüber als ein Mitglied von Orochimaru und dessen "Rechte Hand". Kabuto nahm schon siebenmal am Chunin-Examen teil, um Konoha auszukundschaften und Informationen über die Teilnehmer einzuholen. Jedes Mal hatte er in der Finalrunde aufgegeben, um erneut teilnehmen zu können. Dieses mal ist er in einer Genin-Gruppe mit Yoroi Akadou und Misumi Tsurugi, welche auch wie er selbst Spione von Orochimaru sind. Im Wald des Todes, wo der zweite Teil der Prüfung stattfindet, trifft er erneut auf Team 7 und begleitet sie zum Chunin-Turm, wo das Ende dieses Tests sein soll. Bevor sie diesen erreichen werden sie noch in einen Kampf verwickelt, den sie aber siegreich beenden können. Nachdem der Wald des Todes bezwungen ist finden Ausscheidungskämpfe statt, da zuviele Genin die zweite Prüfung überstanden haben, dabei gibt Kabuto auf und kümmert sich um den eigentlichen Plan. Dieser sieht vor Konoha mit Hilfe von Oto- und Suna-Nins anzugreifen. Als die Finalrunden stattfinden versetzt Kabuto, der sich als Anbueinheit verkleidet hat, die Zuschauer durch ein Gen-Jutsu in den Schlaf. Kurz darauf wird Konoha angegriffen, dabei wird auch der 3.Hokage in eine Auseinandersetzung mit Orochimaru verwickelt, bei dieser er sein Leben lässt. Die Suche nach Tsunade left|thumb|200px|Der Grund für die Suche nach Tsunade right|150px|thumb|Ein Angebot zum Nachdenken Nachdem der Angriff auf Konoha gescheitert ist und Orochimaru aufgrund des Jutsus des 3.Hokages seine Arme nicht mehr benutzen kann machen sich Kabuto und sein Meister auf den Weg Tsunade, eine der drei legendären Sannin zu finden. Diese soll dafür sorgen das Orochimaru wieder geheilt wird, da sie ein enormes Wissen und unglaubliche Fähigkeiten im Bereich der Heilkunst besitzt. Als die beiden auf Tsunade und ihre Begleiterin Shizune treffen unterbreiten sie ihr ein Angebot. Welches beinhaltet, dass Tsunade, dafür das sie Orochimaru heilt ihren kleinen Bruder und ihren Geliebten, mit hilfe des Edo Tensei wieder sehen dürfe und sie dann an ihrer Seite bleiben würden. Als nach ein paar Tagen die Bedenkzeit abgelaufen ist kam es, da Naruto und Jiraiya auf der Suche nach Tsunade waren, da diese das Amt des neuen Hokage antreten solle zu dem Kampf der Sannin. Jiraiya hatte nämlich Wind von dem Angebot Orochimarus bekommen. Bevor aber der eigentliche Kampf zwischen den dreien stattfinden sollte, trat Kabuto noch gegen Tsunade an, wo sich zeigte das er, durch sein Wissen über die Anatomie des Menschen selbst mit ihr mithalten konnte. Außerdem erkannte er auch hier wieder die Schwäche Tsunades, nämlich das sie aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit eine Phobie gegen Blut besitzt und nutzte diese auch wieder ohne zu zögern aus. Nach dem Ende des Kampfes zwischen den Sannin ziehen sich Orochimaru und Kabuto zurück und Tsunade wird Hokage in Konoha. Entführung Sasukes 150px|left|thumb|Kabuto versucht Kimimaro zu heilen thumb|right|200px|Orochimarus Ausweichkörper Damit Orochimaru seine Arme und somit wieder Fingerzeichen ausführen kann, schickt er die Sound-Four los, diese sollen Sasuke zu ihm führen. Diesen benötigt er als seinen neuen Körper. Da das Vorhaben zu scheitern droht, da Konoha ein Rettungs-Team entsandt hat um Sasuke wieder zurück zu bringen. Wird Kimimaro ein Untergebener Orochimarus ausgesandt, dieser ist jedoch durch eine Krankheit sehr geschwächt. Er selbst war lange Zeit das Wunschobjekt seines Meisters und tut jetzt alles für diesen um ihm Sasuke zu bringen. Kabuto war kurz bevor Kimimaro Otogakure verlassen hat um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen dafür zuständig ihn solange wie möglich am Leben zu erhalten, hierbei bediente er sich vieler medizinischer Geräte und Apparaturen. Es gelang Kabuto nicht, trotz seines enormen Wissens Kimimaro zu heilen, dennoch konnte er dafür sorgen das dieser seinen letzten Kampf fast siegreich beenden konnte. Auch sorgte Kabuto dafür das Orochimaru einen Ausweichkörper bekommt, da Sasuke nicht rechtzeitig im Versteck auftaucht. Kabuto in Naruto Shippuuden Das Treffen mit Sasori left|thumb|150px|Das Aufeinandertreffen auf der Brücke Als Team Kakashi sich mit dem Spion Sasoris, der Informationen über Orochimaru hatte, an der Tenchi-Brücke treffen wollte, stellten sie fest, dass es sich um Kabuto handelte. Dieser tat so, als wäre er noch Sasoris Untergebener. Er wollte ihn aber eigentlich erledigen, doch dieser war bereits tot. Es kam zu einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und Naruto, die damit endete, dass Naruto sich in die 4-schwänzige Form verwandelte und ein Kampf mit Orochimaru stattfand. Nachdem Kampf flieht Kabuto mit Orochimaru und dem anscheinend übergelaufenen Sai. Als Team Kakashi dann in Orochimarus Versteck auftauchte, versuchte Kabuto, diese zu erledigen, doch wurde er am Ende gefangen genommen, konnte aber später mit Sasuke und Orochimaru erneut fliehen. Orochimarus Gene thumb|left|150px|Kabuto verschmolzen mit Orochimaru Als Naruto, Yamato und Hinata auf der Suche nach Sasuke sind, treffen sie Kabuto an einem Waldrand. Kabuto hat sich nach Orochimarus Ableben ein paar von dessen Genen in seinen Körper gepflanzt. Er sagt zu Naruto, er wolle ein neues Ich finden und viel stärker als Orochimaru werden. Allerdings haben die Zellen bereits ein Drittel seines Körpers (linker Arm und linke Gesichtshälfte) übernommen, wie er selbst sagt, was auch von Hinatas Byakugan bestätigt wird. Er gibt Naruto außerdem ein Buch über Akatsuki und er sagt, dass er Sasuke als sein 1. Ziel umbringen will, da er Orochimaru umgebracht hatte und dass er Naruto als 2. Ziel umbringen wird. Er will dies aber nur dann machen, wenn er die Kontrolle über die Gene übernommen hat. Treffen mit Tobi thumb|left|150px|Kabuto benutzt Edo Tensei Während Narutos Training am Myouboku-Berg und Pains Angriff auf Konoha waren Anko, Sai und Yamato auf der Suche nach Kabuto. Auch Danzou schickte einige seiner ANBU-Ne, damit diese Kabuto noch vor Anko ausfindig machen, da dieser Informationen über Verbindungen zwischen ihm und Orochimaru hat. Ankos Gruppe, die Kabuto verfolgt, findet die Leichen einiger Shinobi aus Takigakure, die von Kabuto getötet wurden. Anko meint, Kabuto würde immer mehr wie Orochimaru werden. Derweil trifft sich Kabuto mit Tobi und wendet Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei an. Vor Tobi lässt er Nagato, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori und Itachi Uchiha erscheinen. Kabuto sagt, dass er dieses Jutsu benutzt hat nur um Tobi seine Stärke zu präsentieren um sich mit ihm zu verbünden. Nachdem Tobi fragt, was passiert, wenn er nein sagen würde, beschwört er noch einen weiteren Körper, auf den Tobi überrascht reagiert und schließlich einwilligt. Techniken und Fähigkeiten thumb|left|150px|Kabutos Skalpell aus Chakra Kabuto ist durch seine Techniken ein gefährlicher Shinobi, vorallem im Nahkampf ist er nicht zu unterschätzen. Durch sein Chakraskalpell ist es ihm möglich innere Verletzungen, z.B. durch das durchschneiden von Aterienen beim Gegner hervorzurufen. Für den Fernkampf benutzt er vorallem Leichen die er in einer Schriftrolle aufbewahrt und lässt diese dann für sich Kämpfen, indem er sie mit hilfe seines Chakras steuert, welches in ihre Herzen tranferiert wird, wodurch sie dann für eine Weile seinen Befehlen gehorchen. Kabuto kann desweiteren die Gegner auch durch ein Gen-Jutsu in einen Schlaf ähnlichen Zustand versetzen und er ist in der Lage nicht nur anderen, sondern auch sich selbst sehr schnell zu heilen. Später benutzt er sogar das Edo Tensei, welches nur sein früherer Meister und der Nidaime Hokage beherrschten. Techniken Parameter Trivia *Er gilt als berechnend und kaltblütig, er hat einen Drang zur Unabhängigkeit. *Sein Lieblingessen ist gegrillte Makrele/Brasse. **Er mag hingegen kein rohes Fleisch. *Seine Lieblingskünste sind Shousen Jutsu, Shikon no Jutsu, Inyu Shometsu und andere medizinische Jutsus. *Er möchte einmal gegen Orochimaru und Naruto kämpfen. *Sein Lieblingsspruch ist "Alles ist einem ständigen Wandel unterzogen.". Sein Hobby ist das Warten seiner Skalpelle. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Einwohner von Oto Kategorie:Kabutos Kämpfe